


dress codes

by jessequicksters



Series: dim sum drabbles [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bridget Jones AU, Fluff, M/M, Office, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: (for the prompt: bridget jones, sharing clothes)Tony spends the night at Steve's and spends all morning rummaging through Steve's wardrobe. Why doesn't Steve own any work appropriate attire?“I should’ve—I should’ve enforced that dress code on you, that’s what I should’ve done,” Tony picks up a black button-up shirt, which looked promising, but then discovers that it’s a crop top. He dangles it on his finger and turns to Steve, who shrugs.“I recall you sent me an email last month saying I looked 'edible' in that one.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: dim sum drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: dim sum drabbles





	dress codes

“These are all obscene,” Tony says, going through Steve’s drawer, filled with plunging necklines, tight fitting shirts, spandex pants, miniscule jeans, the list goes on.

Steve’s still lying naked in bed, cheeks flushed pink, trying not to look smug.

“You should’ve thought about that before you decided to stay the night,” Steve says. “And spill wine all over your clothes, and my carpet.”

“I should’ve—I should’ve enforced that dress code on you, that’s what I should’ve done,” Tony picks up a black button-up shirt, which looked promising, but then discovers that it’s a crop top. He dangles it on his finger and turns to Steve, who shrugs.

“I recall you sent me an email last month saying I looked 'edible' in that one.”

Tony laughs, because the entire situation is ridiculous. He could always take a day off—he’s the boss of his publishing house, after all—but there are important meetings to attend in the afternoon and they’re behind schedule for the season.

He sees Steve, infuriatingly beautiful, lying there without a care in the world, enjoying this round of humiliation on Tony, and fine—Tony’s willing to take responsibility for this one. Letting your employee run wild around the office with progressively indecent-to-racy clothing for months, was probably not his greatest example of using his professional judgement.

“Sorry,” Steve finally gives in, getting out of bed to help him shuffle through the drawers. “I haven’t been using a lot of my work-friendly clothes for a while, not since that day in the elevator you chastised me for my leather pants. They’re all sitting in the laundry pile, unfortunately.”

Tony looks up to see Steve biting his lip, thick brows, long lashes and blue eyes in earnest focus as he tries to find Tony something to wear for the office.

“What about this?” Steve says, pulling out a plain white t-shirt.

“That could work,” Tony says, lifting his arms up as Steve slips it onto him. It’s not as snug as he expected; it’s actually a perfect fit. He could probably pair this with some dark jeans. It’s Friday and no one should care that much.

“You look very handsome today, Mr. Stark,” Steve says, leaning forward to kiss him, parting his lips open. Tony melts into it, but it’s brief and fleeting as Steve pulls away again.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, Mr. Stark, I need to get ready for work or my boss is going to ask me why I’m late,” he says.

Tony watches as Steve saunters into the bathroom, ass in full view for Tony’s appreciation. The man knows what he wants, and he knows what Tony wants as well. He leaves the door open as he steps into the shower and the running water comes on full blast. The steam starts to build out and spread into the bedroom, along with the smell of fresh lavender soap. Fuck it. Tony yanks his shirt off and decides he’s taking the day off today.

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of a quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
